Raider
Raider is a Skakdi bounty hunter who works for the Dark Hunters organization. His true name is Xentrax. He wields an Electro Fire Sword which can easily fire an explosion of Lightning energy. Biography Raider (known as Xentrax at that time), was a soldier for the Skakdi warlord Nektann, on the isle of Zakaz. Raider planned to eventually betray Nektann, which sparked a relationship between the Dark Hunters and Raider himself. The Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters, finally persuaded Raider to join his organization, by telling him that if he served the Dark Hunters well, they would eventually allow him to kill Nektann. Dark Hunters Xentrax was given the codename "Raider" after he joined the Dark Hunters. He finally gave up on the idea of betraying Nektann, for now there was nothing to betray Nektann for. Instead, he plotted with the Dark Hunter known as "Darkness" to destroy the Shadowed One. Raider was given many Dark Hunter tasks, which are the following: The Pit Raider was contacted via telepathy by the Shadowed One to monitor the events of the battle of Mahri Nui on Aqua Magna. He used a transport, possibly a Destral Cycle, to travel to a passage that lead to the core of the universe. Raider went through the Karda Nui waterfall and up into the location known as "the Pit", where he was mutated into a more bestial form. He later struck a deal with the Barraki, who gifted him with a Sea Squid mechanical launcher. In return, Raider gave the leader of the Barraki (Pridak) an ancient underwater crystal he had salvaged from the tunnels of a sea cave, and his Destral Cycle. Raider was contacted later by the Shadowed One once again, who told Raider to go down into the universe core below to monitor the events between the Brotherhood and the Toa Nuva. The Shadowed One told him also to find a breathing device, for mutated, he could not breath the oxegen of the universe core. Karda Nui After dropping through the Karda Nui waterfall, Raider prepared to attack Toa Ignika, because he was apparently helping those who planned to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui, something the Dark Hunters did not want to happen. Toa Ignika damaged Raider's breathing apparatus, however, and dropped the Dark Hunter into the swamp below. Raider, now able to breath water, survived, but was mutated even more, thus turning him into a Rahi sea beast. Raider managed to find refuge in an underwater wasteland lake where he could survive the Energy Storms which would eventually ravage the universe core. Raider continues to reside there, although it is extremely likely the mutagen in the universe core water will have mutated him to the point where he has become an aquatic animal that relies completely on instinct. Battle Against Nekaran Coming soon Abilities and Traits Formerly a Skakdi, Raider could control his Elemental power of Lightning only when in conjuction with another of his species. It is likely that, after his mutation, he has become a sea beast that conrols electricity, such as some form of electric eel. Raider was willing to listen to anyone, as long as it is some sort of trading, pay or riches. He was also also icy cold. Tools Raider carried a dual Electro Fire sword which was fused to his right arm. It tapped into his Elemental Power of Lightning/Electricity, and, rather than having to be in conjunction with another Skakdi, Raider could fire blasts of Lightning from the sword.